34th Fighter Squadron
The 34th Fighter Squadron (34 FS) was part of the 388th Fighter Wing at Hill Air Force Base, Utah. It operated the F-16 Fighting Falcon aircraft conducting air superiority missions. Mission Conduct air-to-air and air-to-ground operations for daylight and nighttime missions.34 FS Fact Sheet History The 34th was activated at Seymour Johnson Field, North Carolina on 15 October 1944, flying the P-47 Thunderbolt. The squadron served in the final stages of World War II, seeing combat operations in the Western Pacific from May 1945 to August 1946, while it was stationed in the Ryukyu Islands, first on Ie Shima and later on Okinawa. The 34th FS was inactivated on 15 October 1946, following the war, and was redesignated the 34th Fighter-Day Squadron prior to its reactivation in November 1954, at George Air Force Base, California. It was part of the 413th Fighter-Day Wing and was equipped with the F-86 Sabre. The 34th transitioned into the F-100 Super Sabre in 1956, which it flew until 1959 when it was again inactivated. On 2 May 1966, the 34th FS was again activated and assigned to Pacific Air Forces. The squadron was part of the 41st Air Division at Yokota Air Base, Japan. One month later, the 34th deployed and was attached to the 388th Tactical Fighter Wing at Korat Royal Thai Air Force Base, Thailand. The unit was equipped with the F-105 Thunderchief and conducted combat operations until May 1969. While assigned at Korat, the squadron transitioned into the F-4 Phantom II and continued combat operations in Southeast Asia. The Rams participated in Operation Prize Bull on 21 September 1971. This was the first time U.S. forces bombed North Vietnam using all-weather capability. The 34th Tactical Fighter Squadron performed strike missions in support of a recovery operation for the SS Mayagüez, a merchant freighter captured by Cambodian Khmer Rouge guerrillas in May 1975. On 23 December 1975, the 34th, as part of the 388th Tactical Fighter Wing, was relocated to Hill Air Force Base, Utah, still flying the F-4D Phantom II. In November 1979, the 34th TFS became the first fighter squadron to be fully equipped with the F-16 Fighting Falcon. For the next several years, the squadron conducted initial qualification training for pilots from around the world, including those from Belgium, Denmark, the Netherlands, Israel, and Norway. When Iraq invaded Kuwait in August 1990, the 34th found themselves backing up the front-line forces of the 388th Tactical Fighter Wing (Provisional) in Southwest Asia for Operation Desert Storm. The squadron flew their desert missions at Torrejon Air Base, Spain. After the Gulf War, the 34th deployed in support of Operation Southern Watch. Between 1991 and 1996, the 34th FS deployed to Southwest Asia a total of five times. Several members of the 34th were injured on 25 June 1996 when the Khobar Towers housing compound was attacked. During December 1998, the 34th flew combat missions as part of Operation Desert Fox, a punitive operation aimed to make Iraq comply with United Nations sanctions. In June 2000, the 34th was the first active duty squadron deployed to Curaçao, Netherlands Antilles in support of Operation Coronet Nighthawk, flying drug interdiction missions in Latin America. The 34th flew F-16s combat air patrol sorties in support of Operation Noble Eagle during the 2002 Winter Olympics. In February 2003 the 34th supported Operation Noble Eagle from Langley Air Force Base, Virginia by patrolling the skies over Washington, D.C., during the height of Operation Iraqi Freedom. They flew in support of Operation Noble Eagle again in October 2009 from Hill AFB, Utah. The 34th were deployed to Balad AB and flew combat air patrols over the skies of Iraq in support of Operation Iraqi Freedom from May to October 2008. They were also deployed to Bagram Air Base from January to June 2010 to fly combat air support missions in support of the NATO ISAF in Afghanistan. The 34th was inactivated on 16 July 2010 due to military restructuring. OperationsAFHRA 34 FS Page *World War II *Vietnam War *Operation Southern Watch *Operation Desert Fox *Operation Noble Eagle *Operation Iraqi Freedom *Operation Enduring Freedom Lineage *34th Fighter Squadron, Single Engine (1944–1954) *34th Fighter-Day Squadron (1954–1958) *34th Tactical Fighter Squadron (1958–1991) *34th Fighter Squadron (1991–2010) Assignments *413th Fighter Group (1944–1946) *413th Tactical Fighter Wing (1954–1959) **Attached: Ninth Air Force (6 June - c. 13 July 1956) *Pacific Air Forces (1966) *41st Air Division (1966–1968) *347th Tactical Fighter Wing (1968–1971) **Attached: 388th Tactical Fighter Wing (15 May 1966 – 14 March 1971) *388th Fighter Wing (1971–16 July 2010) Stations *Seymour Johnson Field, North Carolina (1944) *Bluethenthal Field, North Carolina (1944–1945) * Ie Shima Airfield, Okinawa, (1945) *Kadena Air Base, Okinawa (1945–1946) * Yontan Airfield, Okinawa, (1946) *George Air Force Base, California (1954–1959) **Deployed: Shaw Air Force Base, South Carolina (6 June - c. 13 July 1956) **Deployed: Ramey Air Force Base, Puerto Rico (17–22 June 1957) **Deployed: Luke Air Force Base, Arizona (13–26 July 1958) *Korat Royal Thai Air Force Base, Thailand (1966–1975) **Operated From: Takhli Royal Thai Air Force Base, Thailand (1–27 February 1969) *Hill Air Force Base, Utah (1975–16 July 2010) Aircraft Operated *P-47 Thunderbolt (1944–1946) *F-86 Sabre (1954–1956) *F-100 Super Sabre (1956–1959) *F-105 Thunderchief (1966–1969) *F-4 Phantom II (1969–1975, 1976–1979) *F-16 Fighting Falcon (1979–2010) References Notes Bibliography *USAF 34th Fighter Squadron History * See also 034 Category:Military units and formations in Utah